The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology thereof, and relates to, for example, a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device using a microfabrication technology and a manufacturing technology thereof.
A technology related to a so-called double patterning method has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-294308 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-74755 (Patent Document 2) as a technology that realizes microfabrication exceeding a resolution limit of a photolithography technique.